


3 Wishes, Yoosungie~

by Smol606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Boy, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Foreplay, Grinding, Happy Birthday Yoosung, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kinks, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Smut, Wish Fulfillment, i know this is late lol, noona, submissive yoosung, this was on my google docs account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol606/pseuds/Smol606
Summary: For Yoosung's birthday, MC gives him 3 cards. 3 wish cards. "You can wish for anything," she says. Let's see what this little sub is in for...





	3 Wishes, Yoosungie~

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first smut I've ever written so it's probably terrible XD  
> I found this in my google docs lol~  
> I'd written it around the time of Yoosung's birthday but never had anywhere to post it!  
> Yoosung most definitely is not my bias but if submissive Yoosung was a kink it would be mine lolol^^

Slowly padding towards the bedroom I peeked my head through the door, glancing happily at my sleeping boyfriend. I opened the door as slowly as possible, trying to stop the groaning creak rumbling from the hinges and snuck closer to the bed. Kneeling down cautiously next to his side I smiled sheepishly, watching his chest softly rise and fall as he slumbered.

“Yoosung~” I cooed sweetly, brushing his blonde locks out his eyes, breathing a soft chuckle as it fell back into place. “Superman Yoosung~” I sang warmly into his ear and kissed his cheek, grinning happily as he moaned. His eyes slowly opened, glazed from sleep. Bright purple hues peered at me hazily, a gentle frown furrowing between his perfectly curved eyebrows. “M-MC?” He blinked, screwing his eyes tightly shut and opening them again, focusing on my face. I bit my lip, trying to stifle my grin.

“Hi, baby.”

My palm rested against his soft cheek, thumb gently outlining his plump lips, feeling them pull into a tired smile.

“Hi,” his voice was uncharacteristically deep and groggy from sleep. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around his room, “What are you doing here?” I smiled, rising from my knees and sitting beside him on the bed. “Yoosung, do you really not remember?” I pouted, leaning towards him.

“Ugh, what day is it? Oh no did we have a date today!? I'm sorry!” He sloppily ran his hand through his hair and groaned to the ceiling. “Hey hey relax!” I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled happily. “But seriously, do you really not know what day it is today?” I asked curiously leaning even closer to him, faces inches apart. He tilted his head to the side, furrowing his eyebrow deep in thought. “Am I supposed to know?” I nodded, brushing our noses together, grinning as his face flushed red.

I captured his lips with my own, nothing but innocent pecks as I spoke my next words. “Today. Is. Your. Birthday.” I met his gaze, watching his eyes widen and a bright smile spread across his face. “Oh. It's my birthday! MC it's my birthday!!” I giggled dropping my head down and letting my bangs cover my eyes. “Yes it's your birthday!! Happy birthday Yoosungie~” I kissed him. Hard. The force pushed him back until he was lying back down into a sleeping position. Over the covers I straddled his hips and smothered his face in kisses.

“Waah MC~” He laughed scrunching his face up and beaming at me. Slowly, I pulled back putting all my weight on the hands resting at each side of his face, my brown hair falling like a curtain around my face. His violet eyes shone brightly as he looked up at me. Quickly jumping up I grabbed the card I'd brought in and handed it to him, biting my lip excitedly. “Ooh you didn't have to get me anything~” he sat up and giggled happily. Taking the card from me and beginning to tear open the envelope.

“Of course I did!” I adjusted myself on his lap and waited with bated breath. The front of the card read ‘to my handsome boyfriend on his birthday’ in swirly blue cursive writing. He smiled shyly and slowly turned the page his eyes widening as something fell and landed inbetween us. Slowly picking up the paper he turned it over and flushed bright red. “W-Wish cards?!” He held up the pink cards with the numbers 1-3 on them.

I nodded, biting my lip to hide my grin. “Yup~ Anything you want!” He paused, deep in thought, then flushed an even darker shade of red. “A-Anything?” My grin grew, “Anything.” He opened his mouth but nothing came out so he dropped his head, his blonde locks covering his eyes, but I could still see that he was bright red all the way to the tips of his ears. Before I could tease him, both of our phones buzzed.

The messenger.

I leaned forward to grab my phone from my back pocket and checked the newly opened chat room. 

Saeyoung  
Happy birthday Yoosung~

Saeran  
Yeah. Happy birthday…

Jumin Han  
I hope you have a wonderful day, Yoosung.

Zen  
Happy birthday^^

Zen  
Wait is MC with you?! MC be careful;; Remember, all men are wolves!!

Jaehee Kang  
Have a nice day Yoosung. However I do hope that you do more than play LOLOL all day. 

MC  
Hi guys^^

MC  
Yeah, I'm with Yoosung! He just opened his present;))))

Zen  
Wha-!!

Saeyoung  
Did you give him the cards?

MC  
Yeah XD

Saeyoung  
How did he react~?!

Saeran  
Oh god…

MC  
He's blushing :P

Saeyoung  
Yessssss!!!!

Yoosung noticed my grin and grabbed his phone from his side table, logging into the messenger and reading over our messenges.

Yoosung  
H-Hi guys.

Saeyoung  
Oh ho~ here he is!! Whatcha gonna wish for?;)))

Yoosung  
N-Nothing!!

MC  
Anything.

Yoosung  
I-I know what you said;;;

Saeran  
Why are you sweating?

Jumin Han  
It appears Yoosung isn't as innocent as we thought.

Zen  
MC be careful!! 

MC  
Hyun, do you really think that we haven't done that stuff before?

Zen  
Yoosung, what did you do to our MC?! 

Zen  
You took her innocence!! ;(((((

Yoosung  
H-Hyung!? W-What are you talking about?!

MC  
Actually I lost my V card before I even joined the RFA sooo…

Zen  
;;;;;;;;…

Zen  
I-I don't...

Saeyoung  
MC I think you broke Zen! ^^

Yoosung  
This is too embarrassing~

Yoosung has left the chat room

I looked down from my phone and stared at Yoosung, it's seemed that his brain was ticking as he bit the tip of his thumb and stared downwards. 

MC  
Gtg ttyl

Saeyoung  
Bye!!

Saeran  
See you later.

Jumin Han  
What does ‘gtg’ and ‘ttyl’ mean?

Jaehee Kang  
Goodbye MC. It means that she is leaving Mr Han.

Jumin Han  
Oh. Farewell MC.

Zen  
;;…

MC has left the chat room 

The moment I exited the chat room I threw my phone to the other side of his bed and gently grasped his face. I slowly tilted his head up and looked deeply into his misty purple hues. 

“Yoosung, what's wrong?” I watched carefully as he clenched his teeth and frowned deeply, “I hate the idea of another man having their hands on you!” A soft chuckle erupted from my chest and I ran my thumb over his cheekbone, leaning my forehead against his.

“Yoosungie~ Are you perhaps… jealous?” His eyes widened and I didn't miss the blush on his cheeks. “No o-of course not! But I want you to tell me about it!” His voice sounded desperate and pleading so I pulled back to gauge his full reaction. “Yoosung, I don't think that's a good-” I stopped as I watched him hold up one of the wish cards.

“I want you to tell me about it, please!” I placed my hand over his shaky one and pulled the card from inbetween his nimble fingers. “Yoosung, these are wishes for your benefit. If I tell you about the time I lost my virginity it's not gonna bring you any pleasure.” I met his gaze as his eyes boared into mine.

“I. Want. This.”

I sighed deeply and climbed under the covers, adjusting myself onto his lap again. “Fine. It's not very interesting though. We were horny teens. We were at a party, both drunk, one thing led to another and boom~” He whispered something under his breath shyly my head snapped up to look at him. “G-give me details.” I shook my head.

He pouted and pulled out his second wish card.

“Prove that you love me,”

I smiled, pulling him towards me, and kissed him. “Gladly.” It took a few moments before Yoosung responded, completely submitting to my smothering kiss. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbled gently, feeling a flush of heat rush southwards as his moaned beautifully. The longer we kissed the more I could feel myself losing control.

I grasped Yoosung’s hands and pushed them down into the mattress stopping him from making any sort of movement. As my body began to lack oxygen I broke our kiss and moved it to his neck. Placing hot open mouthed kisses down the length of his neck I couldn't help but grin as he writhed under me, gasping for air and moaning as I nibbled all of his sensitive spots. “M-MC p-please-,” his voice broke into a long breathy moan as I roughly ground my hips into his. I could feel his slowly building arousal against me as we began to dry-fuck.

“What do you call me when we're in bedroom mode Yoosungie?” I stopped all movements, hearing him whine in displeasure at the lack of friction against his crotch. “D-Do I have to?” Instead of replying I again ground my hips as hard as I could against his lounge pants, he cried out loudly and tried to thrust his hips back. Before I could hold his hips down the elastic of his bottoms rubbed against my sex and a breathless moan escaped me.

“P-please don't stop Master!~” he cried weakly.

“See that wasn't too hard was it, baby boy,” I smiled sweetly, brushing my thumb over his panting lips. I latched my lips onto his neck, again, working my way downwards whilst continuing my ministrations down south. Humping and grinding into him like a dog in heat. I groaned angrily as his soft skin was blocked by a useless article of clothing that I was ready to tear off.

“Baby, remove this.” The moment I freed his hands he quickly grabbed the bottom of his shirt and ripped it off his body like it burned him. I ran my hand down the plains of his chest, and pushed him back down, moaning as I watched him bounce slightly on the mattress. “You're so beautiful baby!” I ran my thumb over his nipple, watching it harden under my touch as he writhed under me. “M-Master please I ca-aaah,” his voice broke into a moan, so beautiful and arousing that even I groaned as I felt his chest rumble under my hands.

“Now, can I trust my baby to be a good boy and not move his hands? Or-,” I leaned closer whispering hotly into his ear, “Do I need to chain you up?” he gasped so deliciously that I thought I would cum there and then. “I'll be a-aah- a good boy!” I hummed happily at his aroused response and found myself moving unconsciously to his perked nipples. Taking one bud into my mouth I lapped at the sensitive skin, rolling the other between my fingers as he tipped his head back and screamed a high pitched moan. “Aaah M-Master I'm g-gonna arghh c-cum!” I slowly rolled my hips to a stop, sighing as the friction came to a halt and grinning as Yoosung whined underneath me. 

“W-Why?” he gasped for air, try to catch his breath and calm his heart from his impending orgasm. “Mm, I like watching you squirm angel. It really turns me on.” he moaned and tried to thrust upwards. “Nuh uh baby. All in due time, okay?” I captured his mouth with mine and rolled my tongue against his, all the while running my hands up and down his chest. I felt his hands against my waist, trying to lift my shirt. I bit his lip and grabbed his hands, pulling them back down to the sides of his head, loving the sound of his disapproval.

“B-but Master-” I shook my head and kissed his jawline. “Today is about you, and your pleasure!” Thinking that it had been enough time for his orgasm to settle I began slowly kissing my way down his chest. Shuffling downwards and straddling his knees so I could reach further down. As I reached the top of his lounge wear I glanced down, admiring the bulge of arousal constricting in his pants. I smirked, glancing cheekily up at him, biting his lip with anticipation, his eyes watched my every movement. I awkwardly tugged his sweatpants down to his thighs. Yoosung hisses through his teeth as his cock springs free. His hands clawed and grasped at the bed sheets. The first pump of my hand down his cock is slow and tight.

“Oh f-fuck, oh… uhn…Master-haa…” he moans out in a shrill voice. The sound of him cursing is so delicious. It turns me on to no end. I find a rhythm of stroking him as his hips try to raise off the mattress to meet my hand. As I work him my eyes move between watching his face contort in pleasure and my hand on him. He looks so stunning like this.

Face flushed bright red, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, mouth gaping open as erotic pants and strangled whimpers escape.

I can’t help but moan along with him as my stroking gets faster. I can tell that he’s close. “Ah! Mmm…ah…ha… ah…” his moaning only grows louder as he gets closer and closer to his high. “Do you want to come, Yoosungie?” He cried out. “Please M-Master… I…. I…” His body thrusted wildly against my hand as he chased his orgasm.

I gladly tightened my grip on his cock, guiding him towards a state of delirium. His whole body racked with shivers and his back arched in the perfect curve. A loud scream of pleasure escaped his swollen pink lips as he rode out his orgasm. Finally falling back onto the bed in a crumple of tired limbs and breathless gasps.

I gave his softening dick one last pump before releasing it. Crawling up the bed, I grabbed his shirt which he’d thrown carelessly beside him, and cleaned up the mess splattered across the panes of his stomach.

“Was that good, Yoosung?” I launched the now stained shirt into the laundry basket on the other side of the room and turned back to my tired boyfriend. Slowing gaining his breath back he nodded his head. I gathered him into my arms, planting a sweet kiss on his slightly sweaty forehead.

“I love you, baby.” He snuggled further into my chest mumbling something inaudible. I pulled him back, staring into his violet hues. “I love you too, MC. B-but you never got to finish…” he dropped his eyes sadly. I quickly grasped his chin, pulling him into a sweet kiss. “Today is about you, not me. It was enough of a treat to get to hear those adorable little whines of yours. Don’t worry about me, Yoosung.” He grumbled embarrassedly, burying his face into my neck.

“Noona, don’t tease me.” I froze.

This boy.

“Baby, you know what that does to me. That nickname is like an aphrodisiac.” He curled into me, “an aphrodisi-what?” he propped his chin on my shoulder and looked at me, confused.

“This is why you should listen in school baby,” I giggled, pecking his forehead.

I leaned over, nibbling his earlobe before whispering hotly, “it means that it turns me on, baby boy.”  
His eyes widened, and his mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape. Before a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes and he flipped me over.

Quickly straddling my waist, he smiled innocently, the sheen in his eyes only growing stronger.

“Hmm, you have such beautiful curves... Noona.”

I bit my lip and guided my hands to his hips, knowing where this was going. I already knew that I’d soaked through my panties from our previous rendezvous.

He gave an experimental roll of his hips and squealed overdramatically, “oooh ah Noona Noona~ you feel so good!” I groaned, a rush a pleasure running straight to my groin. “Mm! I think I have my third wish Nooooona~” He sang with a cheeky grin, leaning down towards my ear.

“I want to show Noona what a good little puppy I can be!”

With that he grasped the hem of my skirt and bunched it up at my hips. Moving with practiced speed he removed my panties and boy oh boy did he show me. I guess all of those hours playing LOLOL really paid off.

**Author's Note:**

> Low key unedited too :O  
> I'm terrible... lol


End file.
